Spy and Spy
Spy and Spy is a duo of dim-witted Spies, one RED and the other BLU, created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. RED Spy Appearance RED appears as a RED Spy wearing a Fancy Fedora and a Gold Dueling Badge. Personality and Behaviour RED is a particularly idiotic individual who never makes any sense. He is fairly oblivious to the world around him, and only wants to have fun at other people's expense, showing he is insensitive and sometimes even sadistic. He is reckless and will pick fights with opponents far stronger than him, and is known to randomly hump nearby objects, or people, without warning. Powers and Abilities RED has access to all weapons of the Spy loadout, though his favorite items are the Big Earner and the Dead Ringer. Despite possessing a Gold Dueling Badge, his skill with his equipment is dubious at best. He has also been shown some enhanced durability, having once shrugged off having his entire head exploded, though this is mostly due to his slapstick nature. His most notable 'ability' is suffering from spontaneous combustion; at random, RED simply bursts into flames for no apparent reason. While these flames are inconvenient, RED has been numbed by them enough for him to be effectively immune to fire damage, though this never truly helps him. Faults and Weaknesses Both Spies are pure comic relief and possess no true fighting skill to speak of. *Due to his low intelligence, RED is exceptionally easy to outsmart. *Weapons which take advantage of fire (such as flare guns or fire axes) can make quick work of him should be burst into flames. BLU Spy Appearance BLU appears as a BLU Spy wearing a Frenchman's Beret and Summer Shades. Personality and Behaviour Noted for his cockiness, BLU believes himself to be far smarter than he actually is, though in truth he is dumber than the average person. He enjoys coming up with schemes which more often than not backfire on him and looks down on others, thinking them to be idiots. He also enjoys having fun at other people's expenses, showing a more insensitive side to him. Powers and Abilities BLU has access to all weapons of the Spy loadout, though his favorite items are the Ambassador and the Dead Ringer. He shows surprisingly high competence with firearms and is able to nail headshots from great distances. Beyond that, BLU sports no truly phenomenal abilities beyond obeying slapstick physics, meaning he often gets gravely injured, only to be completely fine as soon as he appears again. Faults and Weaknesses Both Spies are pure comic relief and possess no true fighting skill to speak of. *Despite what he believes, BLU is a fool who can be easily outsmarted by any capable opponent. *BLU is cocky, and because of this, he will often challenge Freaks he has no chance of winning against. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freaks *''SPY IS STUPID'' (As normal Spies) *''RED Spy and BLU Spy become friends'' *''501 Subscribers'' *''Some random Gmod video on Granary'' *''The Suggestion Video'' *''Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap'' *''The Happy 1000 Subscribers Milestone Video'' *''The Half Assed 3000 Subscribers Milestone Video'' *''Some random Gmod video on Harvest'' *''Another random Gmod video on Harvest'' *''Spy and Spy and Sword'' By the community *''An unexpected guest in Oluapland'' *''Operation: Australium'' Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Goofballs Category:Gunners Category:Idiots Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Multi-teamed Category:Near-normal Category:Spies Category:Weaklings